The Witcher's Sister
by Lady Veratten
Summary: Geralt knew he was one of the last of his kind, he knew nothing about his past. But suddenly he finds a young woman that looks familiar to him. When he finds out she's his sister can he keep her safe from the monsters he hunts both magical and human alike. Or will he lose her now that he has found her.
1. The Return

Geralt rode his horse into the village, as usual he got strange looks and many whispers of him not being welcome in the town. But he had a monster to kill and get the bounty on, he just needed to find out where he was going. As usual he found that he was needed for a creature that was just beyond the village. He was told that a young woman had been left there by several men in the village to keep the creature from taking anymore of those that live in the village.

Geralt came to the location where the creature he found the young woman they spoke of, they had tied her to a tree leaving her to die. He walked up and touched her arm, she turned her deep blue silver eyes toward him.

"Celia?" He said shocked that she was there. He could see fear within her eyes.

"Geralt?"

"How did you get into this mess?" He asked reaching behind the tree to untie the ropes.

"For that I have no idea. I remember coming into the village and then waking here."

Geralt looked up as his exceptional hearing caught the sound of the creature he was there to kill.

"Untie me first." She said to him.

"Celia you're safer here."

"Geralt don't you dare." She growled at him. He looked at her for a moment and then walked toward the sound.

"Damn you Geralt."

"You will be fine there."

"I'd be fine at a safer distance away."

Celia leaned back against the tree, not like she could go anywhere. With her arms tied the way they were her powers were useless. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but couldn't, she opened her eyes and screamed when she came face to face with the monster.

"GERALT!" She screamed, he appeared behind the monster, his silver sword burying itself into its body it fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell was that?"

"Dead that is what it is. Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice devoid of feelings.

"Just untie me and I will be on my way and out of your way."

Geralt nodded and untied her arms and stepped back, he could see the slight twinge of fear and anger still in her blue silver eyes.

"Celia what brought you here?"

"Looking for work." She answered.

"Everywhere I appear?"

"I'm not following you if that is what you believe." She told him.

"Little sister tell me why you believe you need to follow me?"

"Because you heartless bastard you are my only family. But as you've seen to it I will not bother you any longer."

"You never knew I existed until your dear mother admitted I was given to those that made me what I am, then you came looking. You were safer without knowing me." Geralt said to her. Celia turned away from him and adjusted her tunic before walking away from him. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she put distance between them. Geralt knew she would find herself more trouble before too long, she always seemed to. But he couldn't follow her around trying to keep her safe, he had done something like that before with a young princess. But she was his blood a child he hadn't even known about until a few years prior, someone told him that his family was dead and that was why he was brought to become a witcher as a child. But to find that he had a younger sister, one that was hidden just after he had gone from his home, one he didn't remember. Celia looked similar to him with her light colored hair and her unique blue silver eyes.

"Celia, its safer to travel with me."

"You just think I can not defend myself."

"From what I just saw you can't. Where is your sword?"

"They took my sword and my bow."

"Come we will get them back. Then if you chose to part ways then you can. But I will not leave you to be killed."

Celia still refused to turn and face him, her hands shook as she continued to walk ahead of him. A brother they told her she had, a brother that never knew she existed, a brother that was a witcher. Even he never knew of her and seeing her he was still not convinced that they were related, but the more he saw her the more he knew that they were. He tried to save her from the way he lived his life but she was determined to stay close to him, and twice now it has nearly gotten her killed.

"Get on Roach."

"I can walk." She answered him, she gasped suddenly when he lifted her and set her in the saddle.

"Stay put." He told her as he pulled his sword from his back.

"This is why I like traveling by the roads."

"I don't make money traveling by the road." He answered her walking away from her. Celia stayed seated in the horse, she touched his mane.

"Well Roach now what?" She asked the horse. Roach walked forward as if following the sound of Geralt's footsteps.

"Oh come on he didn't want me to go anywhere and your following him?" Celia looked down and continued to wonder why this horse was following Geralt.

"Oh come on." She groaned as Roach continued his walk. She jumped slightly when Geralt appeared from the underbrush.

"Fucking hell. Geralt."

"You alright?"

"Well besides your horse following you into danger I am fine."

"You seem to do that on your own. With staying with Roach he will keep you from harm."

"I guess."

"Celia, if you desire to continue to follow me. Then we must travel together that way I may keep my little sister safe. But you must know. Never tell anyone you are my sister, it could get you killed."

"At least it would put an end to my pain." Celia said to him.

"There is no reason for you to feel as if you need to die."

"Do you have feelings brother?"

"As does anyone. I just chose not to show them."

"So you're not heartless. But are you sure you wish to travel with a girl such as me? You're a witcher and I am a sorceress and a very hated one at that."

"I know I have been keeping track of you."

Celia lowered her eyes and turned her head and looked toward the tree line, she felt Geralt climb up onto Roach behind her, his arms moving so they were holding her in place as he urged his horse forward.


	2. His Little Sister

Are you going to sit silent the entire ride?"

"Normally I am alone." He answered her.

"Well you and your horse."

"Yes. What is it you are asking Celia?"

"I am unsure. I always traveled alone, twice I was attacked. I started carrying a sword along with my bow."

"You have been injured more than once."

"Yes. One even tried to rape me. He found the dagger I kept hidden under my skirt. That was the day I stopped wearing skirts."

"All this to follow me."

"You are my only family. Even if I didn't know you I wanted to but I was afraid to approach you."

"I knew you were there."

"Did you know I was attacked?"

"No, I am guessing that happened before you found me."

Celia quietly sat on the horse and looked toward the treeline. She conjured a fireball and sent it flying into the trees and a huge black mass screeched and leaped from the trees.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked nearly leaping from the horse. Geralt jumped from Roach and touched Celia's leg.

"Stay put."

"No argument here. Where do these things keep coming from."

"They are always there most people just don't look. Plus your fireball might have woke it."

"No it was already awake. I heard it moving in the trees. Following us, you noticed it, I know you did."

"I did, but until you tried to burn it, it would have left us alone."

"No it wouldn't have, look at the ground Geralt. It had been tracking us. I may not be a witcher like you but I can sense things brother." Celia slid down from Roach, her feet touching down on hard surface, before she could react something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her away from him.

"Celia." Geralt tore off after her, he held his sword out as he moved through the brush.

"Geralt." She cried out, he followed the sound of her voice.

"Celia. Where are you?"

"I believe I am in a tree."

"Is it still with you?"

"I believe so. I can't move. Geralt help me." Celia called out to him. Geralt stopped, something in her voice didn't sound right to much emotion or to little emotion. He stopped and listened more carefully, he realized he was following some sort of mimic. A doppler, he hated dopplers. Now he needed to find where it had hidden Celia. He moved through the brush follow the sounds around him, he pulled a potion from his pocket and drank it. It was almost instant that his senses were even more enhanced.

"Show yourself creature. I know your not Celia."

"She says you're a witcher."

"I am. Return her to me."

"She is a beautiful woman. You want to protect her. What is she to you witcher?"

Geralt listed and turned toward where he knew the voice was coming from. He would not tell his relationship with Celia his relationship to Celia.

"She is a child. Return her to me."

"No."

Geralt growled and headed further into the woods. He knew she was there he could sense that much, and he could sense she was unconscious.

"Fuck." Geralt growled as he moved further into the woods, he stopped suddenly when he spotted a figure standing over another. He held his sword and reached.

"Move away from her." He spoke, he was surprised when what turned around wasnt what he expected.

"I am to guess Geralt, this pretty little thing is what you seek?"

"I do. Step away from her." He told the young man before him.

"As you request. She has been injured."

"I will deal with it. Where did the creature go that took her?"

"I don't know."

"Then chose your next words wisely, I haven't sensed anyone but her and you. Do not lie to me."

"So it's true I took her. And she brought me a witcher."

"I am just here for her."

"What is she to you witcher?"

"A child."

"Your child?"

"I have no children."

"Then she means nothing to you."

"Harm her any further and I will seperate your head from your body."

Celia's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at both men that stood over her.

"Geralt." Celia said scrambling backwards. She crawled toward Geralt, almost getting to him when she grabbed and lifted up against the other man.

"Geralt?" Celia said.

"You'll be fine." He said to her. Celia nodded and tried to relax, she closed her eyes and extended her arms only to have them pulled tight against her.

"Now no magic for you my dear."

Geralt moved forward he was close enough to almost touch her when they both disappeared before him.

"Fuck." Now he needed to find her. He had enough to do and now the girl he knew as his sister was gone. The creature the person that took her wasnt a doppler it was a mage.


	3. Searching

Geralt continued his walk through the wooded area, he knew they hadn't gone far, taking someone like it would take allot of magic so they wouldn't get far. The potion he had taken still was working its effects his head snapped up when he heard her scream. He knew it wasn't the creature it was her.

"Celia." He called out into the darkened woods. "I am coming."

Celia looked up at the creature or person that had grabbed her, she now had a huge deep scratch across her chest. She was able to put up a barrier around her but it was little help when it reached through it and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, she clawed at the creature trying to get it to let go. Spots danced before her eyes as she gasped for air until finally darkness. The creature looked down at her, it was fascinated by her light colored hair. It looked up as Geralt came into view once again.

"You found me again witcher."

"As I have said before release her."

It tipped its head at her and raised its own sword.

"Then if you wish her return fight me for her."

"Gladly."

Their swords crossed and they battled for each move Geralt moved as if a dance fluid motions with his swings, until he was close enough and with one arch of his sword he removed the head of the creature. He looked down at it and then reshethed his sword and walked over to Celia. He touched her face and saw the bleeding coming from a wound on her chest. He lifted her limp form into his arms and headed back toward Roach. He placed her on Roach's back and climbed up behind her to hold her in place, he needed to find a place to camp so he could check her over better.

He had guessed he had been riding for some time when he felt her move.

"Celia." He said softly to her. She jumped slightly but when she realized she was on Roach and Geralt was holding her on the horse she relaxed.

"Geralt. How?"

"I killed it. You've been wounded."

"Believe me I can tell. Where are we going?"

"I need to get to a place where we can camp. I need to check over that wound and see if we must go into town."

"Has it stopped bleeding?"

"No, but here is a safe place to stop." He told her climbing from the horse. He reached up and helped her down, he held her for a moment making sure she was able to stay standing, she was not as she dropped to her knees.

"I'll just sit here." She said looking up at him. He nodded at her and knelt down and began checking the wound.

"I am going to need to remove your tunic."

"I know. Go a head." Celia said to him. Geralt had no choice but to rip it off of her, he wound was deep and was starting to become infected.

"Is it that bad?" She asked looking at him. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"You will be fine. We may need to go into the town."

"They won't treat me, most towns would let me die first."

"You are as bad as I am when it comes to people disliking you." Geralt said to her.

"Are you able to treat it?"

"I will try. If not we will have to go into town."

"Don't you know anyone?"

"I do but it's a several day ride. If this is infected you wouldn't make it. You wanted to be with me I won't allow you to die little sister."

"And they say you don't care."

Geralt looked at her and shook his head, he had things in his pack he always used when he got injured but he wasnt sure he had enough.

"Geralt."

"Yes?"

"Is it supposed to feel like my chest is on fire?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Because it feels like someone has placed hot coals into the wound."

"Fantastic." He growled, he lifted the blanket and the saddle back onto Roach and then placed everything back into the pack, he lifted Celia into his arms and onto the back of his horse where he climbed on behind her. He urged his horse forward, hoping he could find someone that could help her better than he could. Celia leaned against him and went limp, he looked down and noticed she had passed out again. Her forehead was covered in sweat and he knew what ever was in the wound was starting to spread.

"Don't you dare die." He said looking back up as he urged Roach to go faster. In the distance a tower came into view, he knew where he was and groaned because he hated to be back there but he knew they had the means to help Celia.


	4. Near Death

Geralt knew that she would get help here, he knew Vesemer would help her.

"Geralt why bring her here."

"I can not treat what she has. And I know you can."

"How was she injured?"

"We were separated in the woods a doppler had taken her but then a mage. I am unsure how she was injured. When I finally found her again she was like this."

"What is she to you Geralt?"

"My sister."

"You have one of those?"

"I do. And she has been following since she found out I was her brother."

"How would you know of your own past? Most witchers don't."

"I did not believe it at first but I know she is my blood. My sister. Are you able to help her or not?"

"Yes, but she will remain for a great many days, will you be staying or returning for her?"

"I will return in a few days, I have some business to complete."

"She should be slightly stronger and talking."

"Thank you." Geralt turned and walked from the room, glancing briefly over his shoulder at Celia and then leaving.

Geralt walked into the village, he walked ahead of his horse on it's back the creature he had killed a day before.

"Where is the alderman's house?" He asked, a young woman pointed down the alleyway to the house at the end. He continued his walk to the house and stopped and knocked.

"I have killed your monster." He told the man that now stood in the doorway. The alderman looked past him to where the monster now lay on the ground. The alderman reached in and handed him a pouch of coins. Geralt nodded and took the coins and then turned and walked away.

Celia lay in the center of the bed, her brow still soaked of sweat, the young woman that sat near the bed used a cool cloth to wipe her brow.

"Geralt will return in one days time."

"She still has a fever. Will it break before he arrives?"

"I hope for her sake and his that it does."

"I will continue to keep watch. But we will have to do something more."

"We have done for her all we can. Now it is up to her. And I pray she never remembers who I am."

"You left her alone along time ago. How did she know of her brother?"

"I told her, never thought she would go looking for him. I should have told him about her."

Geralt entered the very chamber that he had left Celia in. She was still hot with fever and he knew it.

"We have done all we can. Now we must wait for her. She must be strong enough to want to live again."

"She is my family and I will not let her die." Geralt said walking into the room, he reached down and touched her forehead.

"Geralt." She said opening her eyes, he looked at her.

"Celia, how do you feel?"

"Sick, will I be alright?"

"You are getting better. You will live."

"Good because I can't lose you now that I have found you."

"You won't. I don't keep many by my side even made the bard that used to travel with me leave. But little sister I will keep you close and safe."

"Who's Yennifer?" She asked him.

"How do you know that name?"

"You once said her name in your sleep. Like I said I have been following you a long time."

"I will talk about her later. Get some rest."

"Are you leaving?"

"No."

"Ok." Celia answered closing her eyes and relaxing. He saw that she had returned to her sleep and could see it was filled with visions or dreams.

"Did you know she had visions?"

"No, she finally approached me recently. But I figured she might she is a mage."

"Not a mage her magic is natural born. As are many mages she wasn't trained she was born this way. Seems your mother kept a child of magic and gave you away."

"Don't make it sound like I should be angry with Celia. She never knew about me or what our mother did."

"How noble Geralt. But your sister is getting better, look at her the fever broke. Maybe her body waited until you returned to get better to know you were safe."

Geralt turned and looked at the bed, the young woman wiping Celia's face had moved the wet towel away, two more had entered to help put Celia into different clothes.

"Come Geralt you do not want to see that much of your sister."

He looked at the woman oddly and then realized what she meant. He stood in another room waiting to return to check on Celia again.

"For someone who barely knows this girl you worry allot about her. You've been trained well witcher."

"I have and you know that. Now I am going to return to Celia. In a few days we should be able to leave."

"If she's strong enough."

Geralt turned and walked back into the room where Celia lay. He moved to the corner of the room and sat down. He figured he would rest as she would be resting for some time. Just as he fell asleep, something he barely did anymore. His eyes snapped open as her scream echoed the room he stood and moved toward the bed only to get thrown across the room.

"Fuck." He growled getting back up.

"Celia, calm down." He finally made his way to the bed and pulled her shaking form into his arms. He looked toward the door, Vesemer pulled the door closed and let Geralt deal with his sister on his own.

"Hush now, your safe." He could see the fear in her blue silver eyes. She held onto him tightly.

"What did you see?"

"I am unsure. It was all jumbled. It never comes in clear."

"We will leave here in a few days I want to be sure you're strong enough to travel."

"That much I did see, this place aflame, many trapped."

"We will leave soon."

"Alright."

"Rest. I will stay here with you." He told her, he started to stand when she held onto him.

"Please." She begged. He nodded and sat back down, he put his legs up on the bed and wrapped his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest. He looked down at her with his almost copper colored eyes, he could almost feel her fear. As he had told them here she was his sister and he would protect her and at all costs


	5. Traveling

Geralt knew Celia was stronger, not as strong as he would have liked but he promised her they would leave in two days. He helped her onto Roach and looked at the Vesemer.

"Thank you."

"Keep her safe."

"I will thank you."

"I replenished the potions you were out of along with ingredients you are unable to attain yourself."

Geralt nodded and climbed up on Roach behind Celia,

"Geralt take this, it will do to keep her warm."

"Thank you." He said putting the shawl over her shoulders and put his arms on either side of her and urged the horse forward out of the courtyard. Celia leaned back against Geralt as they rode, he looked down at her, some concern in his eyes.

"Celia."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"24. And you?"

"Allot older. Witchers age slower."

"Mother said my brother was much older than I."

"She shouldn't have been allowed to have another child after abandoning me."

"Would you have cared for me if you had never become a witcher?"

"Celia I care now. And as such I will always keep you safe."

"I thank you Geralt for that. No one else has ever wanted to. I have been chased, beaten nearly raped. When I started following you then the monsters became a problem."

"Maybe instead of following me you should have just come to me."

"You are not easy to approach." She told him. He shrugged his shoulders and knew she was telling the truth the way he acted it was hard for allot of people to attempt to approach him unless it was to pay him to rid them of a monster. He had always told people that life was just monsters and money it was all it had to be. But now he had Celia it was to be more than that, he would do his witcher duty but he would not cost her her life in the same instance.

"There is a creature following us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I feel its anger its rage its hate. You've faced something like it before."

"Well that sister isnt helpful at all, I would need to see the monster to see if I have angered once before."

"I can try and see through its eyes. But with as weak as I still am it will not be pretty."

"Then no. As long as it doesnt bother us I will not bother it."

Celia nodded, she knew the only thing keeping her up on Roach's back was Gerald's arms. And if he had to deal with another monster he would have to watch her as well.

"Geralt."

"Yes?"

"Do monsters seek you out or just you seek them?"

"I seek them. It seems your powers sister are a beacon to them."

"This thing hates you. I can feel it."

"Well as much as I hate it we will travel by the main roads for a while, I'll deal with the bandits and monsters can stick to the side roads and swamps."

"I don't think it's a monster brother." Celia took in a painful breath. He could tell the ride was hurting so he stopped Roach and climbed down and helped her from the horse.

"Sit, I know the ride was becoming painful."

"We could have gone further. I don't want to deal with another threat."

"There will always be a threat. I just know at times how to avoid them."

"Well you might want to avoid one now." Celia said, she slid down to the ground and ducked as what she thought was a man dove over her.

"I thought it was dead." She gasped looking at the man standing in front of Geralt

"Celia, stay put." Geralt said to her. She nodded and moved so she was against the tree. She watched the two exchange blows and she watched as a dagger stabbed Geralt in the ribs, it barely slowed him down but it frightened Celia.

"GERALT!" Her scream threw both men to the ground. Celia slowly stood only to stumble as she walked forward, Roach actually moved in front of her.

"Celia sit down, or get on Roach. But do not do anything else. Look at your wound." Geralt said, Celia looked down and saw she was bleeding again. She reached up and pulled herself up onto the horses back and leaned forward since she couldn't sit up very well.

"Why are you angry with him?" Celia asked from where she was.

"I have my reasons." It answered her.

"Give me one. He had to kill the other one it tried to kill me."

"He has attacked my kind before."

"Did you bring it upon yourself? Because from what I see just because you can look like anyone and their thoughts become yours you never truly become them."

"I became him. Can you tell the difference?"

"Celia don't you dare get down." Geralt told her. Celia slid from the saddle onto the ground once again, she ran her hand up the side of Roach staying standing as she walked up to them both.

"He is my brother." She said pointing to the Geralt that had scolded her for getting off the horse.

"How?"

"Because Roach went to him. The horse would have soon kicked you." Celia said stumbling as she moved closer to her own Geralt. The other reached out for her and for the second time she was grabbed by one of these things.

"Damn it." Celia hissed. "Let go."

"Do you fear I will hurt you?"

"One already has. Let go of me. Or he will seperate your head from the rest of you."

"He won't with you in the way. You mean a great deal to him."

"Yes. She does and I can kill you and not once hit her."

"Are her injuries your doing witcher?"

"No, one of your kind. And I won't allow it to happen again."

"One of my own caused her this? Why?"

"I never knew but he was going to leave her to die. I found her before that happened. I will not allow her to die, not now that I have her."

"I have your thoughts, a sister. Witcher she is your sister?"

"She is."

Celia fell forward upon being let go. She was caught by Geralt, he lifted her into the saddle once again.

"I will not allow you to hurt her again."

"Geralt. Don't. Just let's go." Celia reached down and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and climbed up behind her and looked down at the doppler. It didn't stop them, it just watched them leave.

"We will have to find lodging for the night, I need to change that bandage."

"Alright." She answered, she leaned back against him, he again looked down and saw her eyes were closed. He knew she was in pain and felt her passing out might make the ride easier for her for now. But at least she was alive.


	6. Monsters

Celia sat up suddenly when she heard a noise.

"Celia you're fine."

"How did you get them to give us the same room?"

"The inn keeper was under the impression we were lovers."

"And of course you didnt tell him any different."

"I wouldn't want you in your own room. Your still hurting and I need yo make sure your bandages are changed."

"Where have you been sleeping?"

"Next to you sitting up. I was worried when we arrived here and you went to sleep and slept for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yes two days. The infection was gone didn't mean that you were fully healed."

"How did you pay for the room?"

"I always have coin I just rarely stay in an inn."

"That is because you hate to stable Roach."

"By the way, how did you figure Roach would know the difference?"

"Roach is your horse and follows your orders, he wouldn't let me get hurt when I tried to move towards you so I knew he would walk to you instead of the one that looked like you."

"So you trusted my horse instead of your own feelings?"

"He was identical to you including your thoughts. So reading his mind would do me no good. Plus I tried I gained a bloody nose for my trouble."

"I noticed. Are you feeling up to more traveling? I don't normally stay in one place to long."

"I believe I can. I can tell you more of what happened to me while I searched for you."

"I know how you searched for me. Celia I do have to admit something to you."

"Am I going to be angry with you?"

"Probably as most people do."

"You always knew I was following you."

"Yes. I knew you were there. I watched to be sure that you were not harmed but who you were to me I did not know."

"I can't be angry over what is done. You won't leave me now will you?"

"No, I won't leave you. But are you sure you're strong enough to travel?"

"Yes. We can rest a days ride. Maybe under the stars."

"Alright. Let me help you finish with your boots and tunic, I will have to purchase you coat, the shawl will not be enough when it gets cold."

"Alright."

"Do you think we might need a second horse?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, I can walk if need be."

"Geralt, Roach is your horse."

"Yes and you're my sister. And I feel its safer for you on the horse than on the ground."

"Fine. So as I asked before who is Yennifer?"

"Someone I met a long time ago."

"You loved her?"

"Maybe."

"Yennifer seemed to like you. How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"Twenty years."

"You haven't seen her since I was four. Brother how old are you?"

"Just say old enough sister dear. Now come let's go." He led her from the room.

Celia again sat on the horse and this time she was on Roach alone. Geralt held the reigns and walked forward, he looked around keeping his senses peeked.

"Geralt."

"Celia?"

"What is that?" She asked pointing to an object just beyond line of fences.

"Celia, I need you to promise me something."

"Do not stop Roach no matter what you hear."

"What? Geralt?" She asked.

"Go Roach." He smacked the horse and it took off.

"GERALT!NO!" Celia, grabbed the reigns and tried to stop Roach.

"Please..please stop." She begged the horse, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Damn it Geralt." Celia turned around when she heard the sound closer, something dove at her from the tree and knocked her off the horse. She rolled onto her side and looked up at the strange man or creature that was standing above her. With how she landed the spots that danced before her eyes and the pain that shot through her body was making it hard to conjoir anything. But true to what Geralt had told her Roach would protect her. Celia grabbed onto the saddle and pulled herself upright, her vision swimming she fell back down. She tried again, she needed to get back onto the horses back, if she could stand long enough.

"Celia."

"Geralt here." She called out, she hoped it was him and not another one of those damned dopplers. He came around the one side of Roach and reached down for her, he lifted her into the saddle and he climbed up behind her.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry it's gone."

"Does that include the one Roach tried to kill?"

"What?"

"One knocked me from Roach and he kicked the shit out of it. I didn't see it any more so I thought it was dead or something."

"Fuck. Did it hurt you draw blood anything?"

"No, not that I noticed. I mean I hit hard enough to knock the wind out of me and I might have hit my head but no. Why?"

"It was an undead."

"As if other monsters arent bad enough now there are those too?"

"Let's hope Roach killed it. Let's get out of here."

Celia nodded and held onto Roach's mane and felt Geralt urge the horse on faster. Geralt looked around and stopped and climbed down and reached up and lifted Celia off and onto the ground.

"Where are we?"

"We are just safe for now. I thought you would need to stretch. And I wanted to look at your bandage. Especially since you had fallen off Roach."

Celia laughed a little as Geralt tried to check her while not touching her much.

"Geralt must you be so shy? Just check it, you are you're going to have to look better to change it."

"Yes I know and had you been anyone else I would have no problem."

"But I'm your sister."

"Yeah."

"Just deal with it, if I could I would do it myself."

"Just sit still I have to change it, you were bleeding again, but not as bad this time."

"Good."

Celia watched the care Geralt took in making sure she was alright. She had been told by a few people that witchers were heartless, almost uncaring monsters. She at first feared meeting him, and even when she did finally approach him she was afraid of his reaction.


	7. Celia

Geralt looked at Celia, there was still so much about her he did not know.

"Celia."

"Yes?" She answered turning and facing him. He had never really looked at her eyes.

"Who was your father? Because I doubt we share a father with your eyes that color."

"We do, it is a mutation, mother said it was a bad omen. Proving that we were siblings. She cast me out when I was but ten years old. She could no longer handle my lack of control of my magic but refused to send me to be properly trained. She finally felt that I was a lost cause after I killed a boy for forcing himself upon me."

"You killed a boy? How old were you?"

"8. He was 14. He felt I deserved to learn about being a woman. I was a child."

"In some ways maybe you would have been safer had I known about you sooner."

"I searched the roads and towns, when I heard tales of you being there I would look for more. By the time I was 16 I still barely had control of my magic. And I never had a horse I walked everywhere."

Geralt sat down next to her and let her talk, he knew she wanted for a while to tell her story.

"When I was 17 I had come so close to finding you, I had heard you had been injured and badly, I wanted so badly to help you, the closer I came to where you were the weaker I became. I could go no further and passed out. I woke in a strange womans home. When I looked around I found she was a mage and she had heard me in my sleep call your name. She told me you had been gone from there for three days. I had just missed you."

"You felt it?"

"The closer I got to you if ever you were injured I felt it. But the moment you were injured by that creature that princess. I became upset that again I had missed you. The mage calmed me down and told me if I was meant to find you I would. I told her you didnt even know I existed."

"I think I started to."

"At 20 again I came close to finding you, another near miss, another time you were a day or two a head of me. And by this time I started not only carrying a bow but a sword and a dagger. Men would see me and were none to kind about it. I was called a whore once, shoved against a wall and nearly raped but I drove my dagger into his throat without a second thought. Another came at me I then made his head explode, which I at the time I didnt realize I could do. I was gaining control of my magic."

"And ?"

"I found you finally at the age of 24. After searching for you since I was 10 years old. Again a child cast out because of how I looked."

"Mother dropped me off on the doorstep of Kaer Morhen. Without a second thought. So believe me I know the feeling."

"At least she left you somewhere. I was left to fend for myself on the street as a child."

"This is true. You will have scar where you were injured. But it healed nicely. Are you ready to move again? I have a monster to get."

"Sure. I am getting better at my magic. But when it comes your monsters I let you deal with those yourself"

"Alright." He said to her. He lifted her onto Roach and climbed up behind her and they were off to find his newest monster.


	8. Uncontrolled

Geralt always was told he had a destiny and he would always find it. But with finding Celia he wondered if she was his destiny.

"Geralt. Tell me who are the soldiers that are coming?"

"Nilfgaurd, they want to control the entire continent. You have been avoiding them right?"

"I was once cornered by some of their men, but my powers pushed them away from me and I ran."

"We need to keep you away from them. If they know your a mage they want you."

"Its not my destiny. I once had a lady tell me I would find my destiny, he would be a man of white hair and copper colored eyes."

"She knew what I looked like."

"Maybe she was guessing I didn't ask. I didn't even truly know what you looked like. I knew about the white hair, and maybe she gained that knowledge from my mind I have no idea. But how would you know about Nilfgaurd?"

"I may not join in the wars but I do pay attention."

"As long as I stay with you I should be safe, and with you the strange visions seemed to have stopped."

"Maybe just calmed. That type of thing doesnt just stop."

"I don't know. Maybe." Celia said. Geralt watched her walk a head of him. He watched as she continued her walk. Then the most intense pain shot through her head and she dropped to her knees screaming.

"Celia. What's wrong?" Geralt reached for her and she screamed again throwing him a distance where he slammed into a tree.

"Fuck." He got back up and made his way back to her.

"Celia." He said again, he was prepared for another blowback from her powers. She looked up at him, her eyes almost looked empty as if she wasn't even there.

"Talk me Celia." Geralt said, he touched her arm and waited a moment waited for some form of recognition in her eyes. Anything would be great right now but it was as if her mind was gone. He lifted her off the ground and sat her on Roach, he climbed up behind her and they rode off away from the area.

"Celia." Geralt said again and he waited a moment. He waited until they had entered a new area when he stopped he climbed from Roach and lifted her from the saddle and set her on the ground. He leaned down and looked into her eyes. She tipped her head and touched his face, she staggered for a moment as a vision hit her like a wave.

"GERALT!"

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, one minute I'm talking to you, the next you're staring at me like I'd lost my mind."

"For a short time you did. Celia we are over half a day from where we started."

"What? How?"

"You dropped to your knees screaming. I moved to you you screamed again and tossed me into a tree. When I made my way to you again it was like you were gone."

"I've never had that happen before."

"What vision did you have?"

"How did you know it was a vision?"

"You screamed my name and are scared. What did you see?"

"Someone or something trying to kill you, to take me away from you. Soldiers dressed in black. The girl in the woods."

"Well that last part I hear allot. No one is taking you from me. I would kill them first."

"I hate the visions, they hurt and I don't normally lose this much time. Geralt I'm scared."

"I will keep you safe."

Celia looked at him, she wondered if he could truly keep her safe. She had seen more in her vision, Geralt sitting on the ground her by his side, her vision was similar to something that had happened to him and the bard many years before. she couldn't see how they got there but they couldn't move and he was angry. Especially when she was pinned down. Celia would not tell him about that he would go find the danger.

"Celia what are you keeping from me." He said looking at her.

"I cant."

"Tell me."

"I'll show you, once we stop to rest for the night."

"That should be soon, there is an inn right up a head." He told her. He had helped her back onto Roach and had headed toward an inn he knew about.

He led her down the hall to the room they had gotten again no one asked about the witcher that traveled with the young woman. No one dared. Geralt opened the door and let her in, Celia walked into the room and looked at him.

"Shall we continue our talk?"

"If you want to." Geralt said to her. Celia pointed for him to sit down, she knew the visions were hard on her she wasn't sure what it would do to him.

"This might hurt." She said to him. Celia placed her hands one on each side of his face and closed her eyes, the vision flooded his mind, she felt as more came to the surface, she felt something warm on her face and moved her one hand off him and realized her nose was bleeding.

"Fuck. Celia, you didn't tell me this would happen here."

"What? My visions are never that clear."

"If you don't know where you are or have never been here you wouldn't know. Celia we need to get out of here."

"Alright." Celia walked to the door and opened it, she gasped as she looked at the men assembled outside the door.

"Geralt." She said backing up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held his sword in front of them, he slowly moved her behind him as he looked at the men before him.

"I would recommend you leave."

"We have orders to bring you both."

"Celia."

"Geralt?"

"Run." He said to her as he tossed her out the window. Celia landed on her feet on the hard ground, she momentarily looked toward the window she had just come out of. She turned and took off in a run away from the inn. She ran into the stable looking for Roach. She found him in a stall on the end, she grabbed his blanket and saddle and got them onto his back.

"Roach your going to have to help me." She talked to the horse. She climbed up into the saddle and urged the horse out of the stable. She held on to the reigns as Roach moved toward the inn, Celia looked toward the room she had been in with Geralt.

"Geralt."

"Celia, go."

Celia looked to see Geralt and the men dressed in black coming from the inn.

Celia looked at them her eyes almost seemed to glow as she threw her hands out throwing the men around Geralt threw the wall. She moved her hands and any chains that held Geralt's wrists fell to the ground.

"Well sister that's a neat trick. But let's go." He said jumping onto the horse behind her. Celia nodded and held onto Roach as they left the inn in the distance.

"Are you alright?"

"Maybe I should ask you that Geralt."

"My pride is wounded but I am fine. I chose to go with them if they would leave you alone."

"My vision didnt show that."

"No before you finally let go of my head I saw you dead."

"Oh. Well let's hope that's the last of them we see."

"Probably not, but we will stay off the main roads and we will be camping more."

"I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault." Geralt said to her, he stopped Roach and looked at her over her shoulder.

"Remember that this isn't your fault."

Celia nodded as Geralt urged Roach on again. He would do what he did again if it meant protecting her, but he still needed to find this destiny he was being told about.


	9. Missing

Geralt sat bolt upright when he heard a noise grabbing his sword, he looked off to the left and saw that Celia was gone.

"Celia. Celia?" He looked around and didn't see her.

"Fuck." He moved looking around to see if she had gotten up and had wondered off or was just sitting somewhere and didnt hear him. Geralt looked down and then saw foot prints light at first and then heavy as if they were carrying someone. He followed the tracks and they changed to it seemed a struggle happened and one of them was injured. There was blood but he didn't know whose.

Celia looked toward the men that stood on either side of her, around her wrists cuffs attached to a long chain. She was pulled forward, stumbling as she moved.

"Why?" She asked. They looked at her and just kept walking.

"He will find me."

"It will happen we know. You will be easy to find."

"What?" Celia looked at them confused as she was pulled forward.

"Here looks like a good place to display our lovely mage.:

"I'm not a mage."

"No but you are his sister."

"What?"

"People know what you are."

"That's not possible." She said, she pulled on the cuffs and chains trying to free her arms. They chained her arms above on a tree and walked away. The cuffs kept her from doing any magic at all, she wasnt sure how but it did. Something about this didn't feel right, this was more than a trap, she had seen over the course of following him many people wanted him dead. She needed to find a way to free her arms, she wouldn't let them kill him. Celia closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt the chains rattle but she stopped when she felt a sword against her throat.

"I would give him you dead but it's not as much fun."

She leaned back, but a familiar sense came over her, he was near and she knew he could hear her.

"GERALT!IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed, she was punched in the face knocking her out. The only thing holding her up was the chains on her wrists.

Geralt looked up, her voice sounded terrified but she was warning him. He didn't care, he made a promise and he was going to keep it.

"Celia." He called out, he listened and heard nothing from her, but he did hear men walking in the woods. He pulled his sword and moved through the woods, he stopped when he saw movement to his left, with a smooth arch of his sword he caught the sword that came at him. He brought an end to the first quickly. A second dove out of the trees at him and was dead before he hit the ground. He continued walking, he looked ahead and saw Celia. He looked around her to be sure she was alone. He hurried to her, he touched her face.

"Celia."

"Geralt?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. I am going to get you down then we are going to do something ok."

"Ok." Celia said, she felt the chains give way and she fell to the ground.

"Celia take my hand." He held his hand out to her, she placed her hand in his.

"Now we are going to work together. I don't have magic I can cast signs basic stuff but you Celia you can cast it all. Work together."

"Ok." Celia said. Getting to her feet she looked as more men exited the woods. Celia began whispering an incantation while holding onto Geralt's hand. She turned and looked at him and with the hand she was holding his she extended their arms as she shouted the last part of the incantation sending everyone around them flying backwards, several burst into flame. Celia dropped to her knees and then looked up at him.

"Well that was interesting. You ok?"

"First time I've done that with another person. You have power in you brother. It might not be allot but you have power."

"We will discuss this later. Let's get you out of here."

"There will be no others. I killed them all."

"You what?"

"That spell killed them. It wouldn't have but when I added your minor magic to it they all died. No one else will be coming. At least not from this group anyway. Seems trouble follows us everywhere."

"So it does. Come on let's go." He helped her walk as they headed back to where he had left Roach.

"Let's not do that again."

"Couldnt if I wanted to. One big burst is all you get out of me for a while. I am going to need rest." Celia said to him.

"Never trained but you know your limits. Seems there is still allot about you I could learn."

"Later, let's just go."

Geralt nodded and when they got up to Roach he finished getting everything back on to the horse, he set Celia on the saddle and then climbed up behind her and hurried them away from the area. He knew she needed rest but he wasn't sure if he could trust an inn.


End file.
